I have to get a new hobby
by pauu cullenn
Summary: Emmet decide buscar un nuevo pasatiempo y en su búsqueda llega a idear varias ideas que harán que toda su familia lo quiera asesinar,"Esta idea cambiara mi vida Rose!" jajaja pobre no sabe cuanta razón tiene.


**DISCLAIMER: ****Los personajes son de S.M. **

La verdad ultimamente e tenido muchas ideas y me ha faltado imspiracion para completarlas, pero logre terminar este capitulo, prometo subir la continuacion lo más pronto que pueda, por extraño que parezca no tengo mucho mas que decir asi que disfrutenlo :)

* * *

><p>EMMET POV<p>

Como casi siempre, estaba sentado viendo la televisión, ahora que lo pienso creo que debería buscarme un nuevo hobby que no sea ver televisión,estar con Rose y matar osos en peligro de extinción.

Pero esque tengo mis razones para amar estas actividades:

Bueno la de estar con Rose no es necesario explicar porque me gusta tanto,matar osos bueno es un gusto que solo los vampiros encontramos y el problema nunca ha sido grande bueno si excepto esa vez en la que disney se enojo por lo de la mama de Koda en tierra de osos, de todas formas el gusto de la television es uno que los humanos si pueden entender lo que pasa es que todos los días hay algo divertido en la tele como esas comedias que ponen y no importa cuantas veces las haya visto igual me siguen divirtiendo demasiado, no como al tonto de mi hermano sabelotodo de Edward, el decía que después de haber visto el mismo episodio de una serie más de 2 veces ya no da risa,pero esque el no entendia que el truco es ver varios episodios diferentes y ya luego volver a ver ese porque asi ya no recuerdas lo que pasa, pero siempre que le decía eso el contestaba con un "tenemos memoria fotográfica y perfecta Emmett obviamente lo vamos a recordar", ya saben mi hermano con sus objeciones sin sentido.

Pues si volviendo a mi punto antes de que me distrajera quejándome de la sabiondez de mi hermano, debía de empezar a pensar en una nueva cosa que hacer, asi que para poder pensar mejor, corri al estudio de mami y tome un lápiz con dibujos de osos y una hoja de papel, aunque empiezo a pensar que era una hoja rara tenia números y figuras graciosas detrás pero decidi ignorar este hecho y me sente en el escritorio del estudio de Carlisle, si tal vez no respetaba los lugares exclusivos de mi familia pero el lugar con más papeles,lapizes y plumas era el estudio de Esme y nadie mando a Carlisle a comprar un mueble que además de comodo daba vueltas, Jasper decía que veía tonto dando vueltas en ese asiento pero el no aceptaba que era muy divertido hacerlo.

Nuevamente me desviaba de mi objetivo, asi que decidi comenzar a pensar en mi nuevo pasatiempo. Comenze por escribir:

IDEAS

1.- Hacer una película de mi vida que inpire a los demas

2.- Abrir un hospital de osos

3.-Ayudar a personas necesitadas

4.-Volverme entrenador de perros

5.-Convertirme en chef

-Emmett ¿Qué rayos haces? Llevas ahí sentado mas de 6 horas!

-Oh Rose hare algo que cambiara mi vida por completo!

-Emmett por favor dime que no intentaras colarte en los juegos olímpicos de nuevo.

-Claro que no Rose ya entendí que a los vampiros no nos admiten en esos lugares,sabes el otro dia investigue en internet y decía que los vampiros no están en los juegos olímpicos porque los humanos se sentirían inferiores si aplastamos a sus mejores atletas

-No entiendo porque me miras asi,deja de hacerlo me confunde

-Voy a acompañar a Esme al supermercado nos vemos alrato Emm cuando tenga que rescatarte de ser asesinado por algún miembro de la familia

-Adios Rose! n.n

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yo se que les encanto y si no bueno me esforzare más lo prometo. <strong>_

_**Ahora te esta hablando tu conciencia y ella dice que dejes un hermoso review** que me encantaria recibir aunque sea para decir lo siento amiga no no sigas escribiendo eres demasiad mala xP _

_Otra cosa se que en este momento la lista no parece nada comica pero esque Emmet tiene una forma diferente de cumplir sus objetivos que hace que acciones normales como esas se vuelvan mmm... diferentes _

_Nos vemos en el proximo cap. Bye :D_


End file.
